Television programming on many television channels is at least partially funded by commercials purchased by advertisers. Typically, an advertiser will analyze television programming, the size of viewing audience expected to be tuned in at a given time, and the average demographic makeup of the viewing audience. Based on such an analysis, the advertiser will select a television channel and a television program during which to advertise for a fee. Despite targeting the commercial based on such an analysis, the commercial can be expected to be ignored by a significant portion of the viewing audience. For example, many viewers may not be in the market for purchasing the product or service of the advertiser. As a specific example, a commercial for a new pickup truck is likely wasted on a viewer who purchased a pickup truck last month or on a viewer who is a child. As such, an advertiser would rather have its commercials viewed by identified potential customers.